Seven Flames of the Night Sky
by mastergamer14
Summary: The Representative Battle is over and the Arcobaleno are safe, but what is the true origin of Bermuda's Night Flame. A new threat arrives and puts Namimori in danger. To fight this threat new powers and new guardians are revealed. Witness the power of the sky when darkness falls. Pairing: 2796


**Here is my first attempt at a Katekyo Hitman Reborn story. It was only after the start of the year when this manga grew on me. Like my other stories, except D.B.O.N.F.D., this story will be in the same continuity as the others, so expect some references from some other anime/manga and my stories. The story will take place after the Curse of the Rainbow Arc and will involve an interesting, I hope, plot. As for pairings, I've recently gotten a liking to 2769 (TsunaxChrome), so expect some moments from the sky and mist. So now, I present you with The Seven Flames of the Night Sky.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or any of its characters. I do own some OC's that will appear and the plotline.**

* * *

_Chapter 1: As Dusk Falls: Part 1_

_The sky_

_The sky is a great and flowing presence that binds together different elements in its hand._

_The tranquil rain: a cool and free flowing presence that becomes a blessed shower that settles conflict and washes everything away._

_The raging storm: fierce and powerful. Continuously at the heart of the attack, the furious Storm that never rests._

_The shining sun: bright and active. Destroying the misfortune that attacks the sky with its own body, becoming a beacon that brightly shines upon an area._

_The fierce lightning: powerful and intense. Able to attack with great power while drawing damage away from the sky._

_The aloof cloud: solitary and mysterious. To be the aloof, continuously drifting and protects the sky from an independent standpoint, and whom nothing can ever bind._

_The bewitching mist: misleading and imaginative. To create something from nothing, and nothing from something; thus bewildering the enemy, to render the Sky's true form intangible with visions of deceit._

_The Sky itself, harmonious and binding, is a powerful element in its own right. Rain, Storm, Cloud, Sun, Mist, and Lightning, the sky influences all of them. It understands and accepts all of them._

_The sky and its six guardians are revered as a strong source of power and can reflect on those who wield them._

_But that's only one side of the sky…_

_As time passes, light fades from the sky. The dark appears and brings new elements to the sky._

_The many faces of the moon, the mysterious eclipse born from shadow, the bright stars that light the dark, the cold winds that blow through the dark, the icy hail that falls with fury, and the amazing phenomena of celestial bodies falling to earth, all bound together by the enshrouding night sky._

_All are familiar with the sky and its guardians in the light. But the power of the sky and its guardians when darkness falls is about to be revealed…_

* * *

It was a peaceful day in the town of Namimori. The citizens went about their days in bliss. None of them knew of the major events that have, or in some cases about to, happened in secret over the past year.

Namimori was home to the tenth generation of the prestigious vongola mafia family. Each member dropped back into their usual routine after the events of the Representative battle conflict ended, which brings the attention to a certain future vongola boss.

Tsunayoshi Sawada, or Tsuna to his friends, was currently on his way towards school, a happy aura surrounding him. He was in no hurry to get there seeing as, for once, he woke up early on his own and was now enjoying a peaceful stroll to school. After everything that has happened this past year, Tsuna believed he deserved some peace.

_'No rival family coming to kill me, no trips to the future, and no stressful events to ruin this peace.'_ Tsuna thought happily, _'Now all I can do is just relax and live normally for a while.'_

"Don't get too complacent!"

Happy Tsuna instantly became In-Pain Tsuna as he now found his face kissing the ground, courtesy of a kick to the back of the head, which left a big bump, by a very Spartan-like infant in a suit.

"Just because we're in peaceful times now doesn't mean that you should let your senses dull." spoke Reborn as he watched Tsuna pick himself off the ground.

"Ah, Reborn! One of these days your kicks are gonna give me memory loss!" complained Tsuna.

"If that happens then I'll have to kick harder to get you to remember." replied Reborn in a calm tone.

Tsuna just shook his head at his tutor's antics, but he couldn't help but smile. After the whole crisis with Checker-face, Bermuda, and the Vindice was resolved, Tsuna couldn't help but remember how it all worked out.

Tsuna could still remember the astounded look on Reborn's face after he told him of his plan of allowing him and the other Arcobaleno to survive having their curse lifted. After working diligently with the other representative bosses, Tsuna was able to trick Checker-face into believing his team had won the battle and, when it came time to choose new Arcobaleno, all the teams attacked. He was strong, but not even Checker-face could stand up to the combined might of all the Arcobaleno and their representative teams. Checker-face fell and with him, the Arcobaleno system was destroyed. The moment Checker-face died Tsuna put into action his plan; he and his guardians used their own dying will flames to fill the, then empty, Arcobaleno pacifiers and prevent the deaths of the Arcobaleno. But, no sooner did that happen Bermuda appeared. Enraged that Checker-face was gone and his goal of revenge was no more, the Arcobaleno of night did battle with Tsuna. Coming close to death, Tsuna was able to defeat Bermuda once and for all, though the current location of the Vindice head is unknown.

With Checker-face gone, the Arcobaleno are no longer cursed; though they're still in infant form, Talbot informed them that the Arcobaleno can now age and will soon grow into their original forms in a few years. He also informed them that, despite the Arcobaleno system being destroyed, the Tri-ni-set was still intact and that the Arcobaleno can now choose who to pass their pacifiers to without passing on the now inactive curse. All in all, it worked out for everyone in the en—

_WHACK!_

"I told you not to let your mind wander, No-good Tsuna." said the smiling infant as the small mallet in his hand transformed back into his pet chameleon.

Tsuna rubbed to large bruise on his head before deciding to drop it and continue to school. All he wanted for today was to go to school, hang out with his friends, and maybe try to get closer to Kyo—

Oh, that's right, Kyoko and her family (minus Ryohei who, in his words, said he EXTREMELY couldn't leave his precious boxing club) went on vacation to America for the next three weeks; Kyoko even invited Haru along with them. Tsuna's mood fell a bit at knowing he wouldn't see his crush for a while, but there was nothing he could do (Reborn said he could use his connections to have Kyoko's vacation "canceled"; Tsuna didn't know what was more unbelievable, Reborn's offer or the fact that Tsuna actually considered it).

Tsuna should've listened to Reborn's advice on staying alert, otherwise he wouldn't have accidently ran into someone.

"Ah, I'm sorry about that, I didn't see where I was goin—"

Tsuna was cut off as he laid eyes on the man in front of him. He was clearly from the nearby high school and was very big and mean-looking, even more so now that the hot coffee he was drinking now covered his face and clothes, most likely happened when Tsuna bumped into him. The man's face race deep red, whether from the hot coffee or from rage Tsuna didn't know. Tsuna may not be good at math, but even he could do this equation: No good-Tsuna + not paying attention + running into man + scolding hot coffee + plus mean-looking man's face + man's unbridled rage = RUN, TSUNA, RUN!

Now that was all the motivation he needed.

With speed that not even Ryohei's sun flame could produce, Tsuna ran for his life as the angry high schooler chased after him. Tsuna ran as far as his legs could handle. The high school student must've been a track runner, because he was starting to catch up to the frightened Vongola boss.

Tsuna saw the corner of the block he was running down getting closer; if he made that turn quick enough then he'll be able to hide in an alley or something and lose the scary high schooler wanting to bash his skull in. He made it to the corner, one quick left turn will help.

_'Now just need to hide and—'_

_Slam!_

Tsuna was now on the ground holding his nose; what the heck happened, it felt like he ran into a solid iron and brick wall. Looking up at what he hit Tsuna could swear that the universe had it in for him. What he hit was another tough looking man.

The man was a tall young adult with short, messy blond hair. He wore what appeared to be a bartender's suit and blue-tinted sunglasses. Even though he had what appeared to be a perpetual scowl on his face, a bored look was clear on his face. Said man looked down at Tsuna, who thought he now had another man looking for blood. He was surprised when the man spoke in an uninterested tone.

"You should watch were you're going kid," spoke the blond man, "That's a good way to get people angry."

Just as Tsuna was about to tell the man he was sorry, his blood ran cold as an angry voice called out.

"Hey, you!"

The reason for Tsuna's recent marathon just turned the corner and was staring at said brunette with rage. Tsuna cried in fear and backed up a bit, only to back into the blond man he just ran into.

"Well, it seems I spoke too soon." stated the blond.

"You little brat, you're gonna have to experience pain now!" spoke the enraged man.

Tsuna didn't know what to do; Reborn was left behind when Tsuna ran away, so there was no one to use a dying will bullet on him. He also left his dying will pills at home, so that was out. The only choices he had left were to run or get beaten to a pulp. Neither of these options were taken after what happened next.

"Hey, buddy, I can see that something happened between you and the kid, but it clearly looks like it was an accident. So why don't you leave the kid alone." spoke the blond man. He then turned to take a look at Tsuna before turning to the other guy, "The kid is obviously a loser, so why waste time with him?"

Tsuna didn't whether to be happy or depressed; the blond man was defending him, but on the other hand…

_'He can tell I'm a loser from one glance, there goes my pride.'_ Tsuna was brought out of his depressing thoughts when he saw the brute grab the front of the man's shirt.

"That kid embarrassed me; he's in for a world of pain. So get out of my way, punk!" the man said before shoving the blond out of the way before setting his sights on Tsuna.

The blond's bored expression didn't change even after being shoved by the man. The blond then looked to where the brute grabbed his shirt. That's when things started to go south.

It would seem that the man still had some coffee all over him as there was now a coffee-stain handprint on the front of the blond's dress shirt. An emotion suddenly appeared in his eyes…rage.

Tsuna and the brute suddenly felt a wave of dread fall over them. Turning around, they saw the blond man had his head down and his body was shaking. For some reason, Tsuna thought he should make a will in the next five seconds.

"You… stained my shirt." The blond said in a low tone through clenched teeth, anger clear in his voice, "My brother gave me this shirt…"

The blond raised his head and Tsuna swore he saw the devil himself; rage beyond all reason was in the man's eyes, clear even through his sunglasses. The blond man then raised his arm and placed it on the street lamp that was next to him. The blond then gripped the lamp post tightly and did something that Tsuna will never forget. With what seemed like no effort at all on his part, the blond ripped the street light right out of the ground.

Both the brute and Tsuna no doubt had their jaws on the ground at the sight. Seeing this replaced all the anger in the brute with fear.

"N-now wait a minute, I'm sure we can talk about this." The cowering brute said, no doubt one second away from wetting his pants. The blond just growled and held the street light like a baseball bat. Seeing this, the brute turned tail and tried to run, the key word being 'tried'.

"Batter up!" with a strong yell, the blond swung the street light at the brute and sent him flying into the next city; the force of the hit was so strong that the brute was actually knocked out of his clothes, which now crumpled onto the ground. With the object of his rage now in orbit, the blond man calmed down and uncaringly dropped the lamp post onto the ground. An annoyed expression made its way onto his face as he turned to the now cowering Tsuna.

"Hey kid, you alright?"

Tsuna almost had a heart attack when the blond spoke; he found it hard not to be afraid of a guy who just ripped a heavy metal pole out of the ground and sent a man flying with it. Not wanting to make the man angry, Tsuna answered in a shaky voice.

"Y-yeah, I-I'm A-alright."

The blond just grunted and took out a cigarette and lighter from his pocket. After placing the lit cigarette into his mouth, the man turned to Tsuna.

"You know you shouldn't give guys like that a reason to hate you. No offence, but it looks like they'd tear you apart."

"Y-yeah, I'll be sure to remember that." Tsuna said, some of his fear turning into embarrassment, "Thanks for helping me, ah…?"

"Shizuo, Shizuo Heiwajima." The blond said as he blew out a puff of smoke.

Tsuna could not think of a larger contradiction than the man's name and his actions **(for those who don't know Shizou's first and last name translate into "serene man" and "peaceful island" respectively)**. Tsuna got to his feet and turned to Shizuo.

"Thanks for helping me, Heiwajima-san." a slightly less nervous Tsuna said, "Not to sound rude, but you don't look like you're from around here."

I'm from out of town, came here on business and finished early, so I'm taking a few days off." Shizuo said in a bored tone before turning around and started walking, "If you don't have any more punks after you then I guess I'll be going now."

"Oh, goodbye then." Tsuna said as Shizuo walked away. Tsuna was still a bit stunned from seeing the blond man send another man flying with a street light that he didn't notice someone walk up to him.

"Well, he sure is a strong guy."

Turning around, Tsuna met with a smiling Reborn standing on the wall next to him.

"Ciaossu."

"Reborn! Where were you, I could've used you're help earlier!" shouted Tsuna.

"You ran off so fast that you left me behind, I just got here only a few minutes ago." answered Reborn, still smiling.

Well that was true

"Anyway, I arrived just in time to see Shizuo-san take care of things. I gotta say, I've never seen strength like that without the use of a dying will flame."

"Yeah, he was unreal." Tsuna commented as he stared at the street light that was now lying in the middle of the street.

"Don't you have to get to school now?" asked Reborn.

That got Tsuna's attention. Thinking that the whole situation cost him some time, Tsuna hightailed it to school.

Ten nerve-racking minutes later, a panting Tsuna stopped in the school courtyard to catch his breath; he made it with just enough time left over. After catching his breath, Tsuna went to his class room and met up with his friends Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Enma.

"No way, are you serious?" asked Enma after hearing what Tsuna experienced on his way to school.

"I'm telling the truth, the guy ripped the street light out of the ground with one hand and sent the other guy flying, it was unbelievable." Tsuna explained as his friends listened to his story; these guys have seen time travel, flames made out of life force energy, and people turned into babies, but a guy with super strength is hard to imagine?

"Wow, it sounds like you had quite an experience, Tsuna." commented Yamamoto.

"Don't say that so lightly you baseball freak, the Tenth obviously ran into UMA," said Gokudera, turning to Tsuna with an excited face, "Tenth, where was the place you ran into the UMA, maybe I'll be able to find him from there."

Tsuna just chuckled at his friend's obsession for the unexplained. The bell rang a few moments later and the classroom settled down as the teacher started to speak.

"Good morning class. Before we start, I would like to introduce two new students that will be joining us from now on." announced the teacher before gesturing to the door. The door opened and in came the new students.

The first one was a boy about the same age as Gokudera. He had black hair with yellow streaks and blue eyes. He had a joyful expression on his face; he looked like a friendly guy.

The second student was a girl the same age as Tsuna. She had long black hair that reached below her shoulders and had a red dyed bang covering her left eye. It was obvious that the two were siblings as they looked alike and shared eye color. Unlike the boy, the girl had an expression between annoyed and pissed off on her face; it looked like she had a chip in her shoulder that she didn't want removed.

"If you two would please introduce yourselves." said the teacher.

"My name is Itoteki Koko, call me Ito, it's nice to meet you." the boy introduced himself cheerfully.

"Tch, my name is Sekkyoku Koko; call me anything other than Kyo and we'll have a problem." the girl said with ice and fire in her voice and a glare that had students bow down their heads in fear, Tsuna and Enma included, Gokudera and Yamamoto excluded. **(Note: Sekkyoku Koko means "Aggressive Individual" and Itoteki Koko means "Willful Individual")**

"Now, if you two would take your seats we'll start class now." announced the teacher.

Ito found his seat, ironically or not, next to Yamamoto. Unfortunately, Kyo found herself sitting next to Tsuna; one glare from the girl had Tsuna quickly place his head face-down on his desk and Gokudera glaring at the girl for scaring Tsuna.

Running into a man that had monster strength and now sitting next to a girl that would kill him if he so much as blinks, Tsuna doesn't know what the rest of the day will hold for him, which is usually the feeling that happens before a troubling event occurs.

* * *

_Namimori Outskirts_

In one of the old factory districts that lay outside of Namimori, the quiet atmosphere is broken with a loud sound.

_Crash!_

Out of one of the factories in the district, a man fell from a second story window. The man crashed onto the ground. The man writhed in pain as he struggled to get to his feet. The man wore a dark-blue hooded raincoat, gloves, and boots. He had shoulder-length ash-grey hair and matching eyes. A trail of blood flowed from his left temple as he glared at the person who was now standing in the window he was just thrown from.

The figure was clad completely in a tattered, inky-black, hooded cloak. The man glared hatefully at the hooded figure, but he could tell that the figure had an expressionless face under that hood.

"You have certainly progressed well since the last time we've met, but the results are the same. If you continue this farce, you will surely die, Fujin." spoke the hooded figure. The man, now identified as Fujin, tried to glare at the figure only to cough up some blood and fall face-down onto the ground. The injuries from the fight were taking their toll on him. Looking up, Fujin saw that the hooded figure was gone.

"D-Damn it, I-I have to… F-Find…" was all he said before losing consciousness.

Times are once again becoming dangerous as a shadow looms over Namimori and its residents. The battles to come will decide the fate of Namimori. The night is about to fall.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

**And so is the first chapter of my first KHR story. I hope you'll enjoy this story and keep a look out for updates of my other stories. For those familiar with the character of Shizuo, this is not an actual crossover with Durarara, only Shizuo and another character will appear. I also hope you will grow to like my three OC's. Try to guess what the seven night flames are from the start of the chapter. Also, on a side note, I have two story ideas that I would like to run by you guys.**

_Story Idea 1: Aizen makes a deal with an unknown ally for control over an army. His part of the deal has him going 200 years into the future to acquire objects of power. The only ones that can stop him are great heroes from different worlds and times. If these heroes can't save the galaxy, then they'll damn sure avenge it._

_Cast:_

_Loki: Aizen_

_The Avengers: Commander Shepard, Garrett Hawke, James Heller, Ichigo Kurosaki, Naruto Uzumaki, Monkey D. Luffy, Natsu Dragneel, Tsunayoshi Sawada, Korra_

_Massive crossover: ME/DAII/Prototype/Bleach/Naruto/OP/FT/KHR/A:LOK_

_Story Idea 2: Commander Shepard has saved the galaxy from the reapers. But, a dangerous group gets a hold of an ancient power. To fight these people Shepard and his crew have to fight fire with fire._

_Hint:_

_Shepard: Sky_

_Garrus: Storm_

_Ashley: Rain_

_Tali: Lightning_

_Vega: Sun_

_Liara: Mist_

_Javik: Cloud_

**Now, read the ideas, imagine these stories in your head, and tell me what you think of them. I hope you like this story. Remember, this story is a part of the Dissidia storyline that all my other stories, except D.B.O.N.F.D, are a part of, so this will lead up to a great super story that will tie the other stories together soon. So, read and review this story and my other stories. Mastergamer out.**


End file.
